The Birth of Love
by babygumm07
Summary: A 'What if . . .' story: Lydia remains in possession of her common sense in Brighton, unknowingly allowing her elder sister to experience the birth of love at Pemberley
1. Hope

_**A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love.**_

_**Henri B. Stendal**_

_"My dear Lizzy,_

_I hope your journey has been as delightful as you anticipated. We all miss you; our father most of all I believe. I confess I have hardly had time to write: our nephews and nieces have commandeered almost every moment, but they are such dear children. Mama indeed, finds their exuberance a little trying for her nerves."_

"Oomph, Mama. . . "

_"She spends much the day above stairs in her room or with Mrs Philips -"_

Before she had read more of Jane's letter, Elizabeth's solitude was disturbed: but upon discovery of the intruder, she forgot her irritation and smiled gladly.

"Miss Bennet, I hope this intrusion is not unwelcome" said Mr Darcy, his stiff tone of voice inducing a teasing spirit in Elizabeth as she was as yet unaware as to the reason for his early appearance at the inn. She thought for a moment that he came for her; but concluded that he must have had some business in Lambton and had stopped to see her aunt and uncle as an afterthought, not realising she might be here alone.

"No indeed, Mr Darcy, you are very welcome," She could see his face brighten at her sincerity and he smiled, "but I am afraid you have missed my Aunt and Uncle. They have just now gone to the church." She saw another smile tease his lips, "What do you find so amusing, sir?" said she, laughingly.

He paused a moment before answering; directing his gaze toward her. This time it was softer, she noted, and full of ease. "I do beg your pardon, Miss Bennet, but I must admit I came in search of your company…" the gentleman then cleared his throat and fixed his countenance to a more modest expression.

Elizabeth blushed profusely. She had not expelled him from her mind since they met. Yet she had tried desperately tried to control her emotions - a task that was proving especially difficult since she witnessed the change in him after their slightly indecorous meeting at Pemberley.

Mr Darcy, himself, knew not what to make of her. The encouragement he had received by way of the look in her eyes and in her smile - he wondered if she was aware of how very diverting she was, or if she was indeed, as he had not for a long time dared hope, perhaps now considering that she might be more comfortable with him.

Eventually, Elizabeth spoke, for she could not believe he had been so forthright with his feelings, nor could she determine that even ten years more time would be sufficient to understand why he had done so: "In that case, Mr Darcy I am at your service." She smiled in anticipation of his preference for the morning activity and waited for his directions.

Darcy, who realised he had not been breathing due to the fear he felt should she refuse him her private audience, exhaled. "I thank you, Miss Bennet. It is most appreciated. Perhaps then, we might follow Mr and Mrs Gardiner?" He, to Lizzy's surprise, offered his hand. Elizabeth put on her bonnet and placed her hand in his as he wrapped it round his arm.

Elizabeth thought they must have looked quite the couple. She noticed how attentive he was to her and the smile he wore now, almost constantly. She felt his hand still atop hers and confessed herself not at all in a mind to disoblige him.

They stepped out together and walked in companionable silence as they walked through the busy town of Lambton. Both noted the tradesmen and businessmen go about their work; one in particular was selling large yellow roses. Although Elizabeth's attention was first captured by the bright colour, her interest was retained when her eyes fell over the seller herself: the woman was dressed modestly and wrapped warmly though the weather hardly called for such clothing. Quickly, Lizzy realised that the wraps were not for the benefit of the adult, but for the child she clung to her breast.

"Oh." Elizabeth was unaware that she would say anything until she had, and her companion, perhaps as a compliment to his attention to the lady, turned to her and asked her politely if she had said something. "It is only . . ." she thought the better of telling him, and attempted to make an excuse.

"Miss Bennet, you are not a good liar."

She began to act offended but saw the playfulness in his eyes and demurely lowered her own. "I should not like to worry so much about my child as does that woman." She indicated the lady. "A baby should have no more concern than finding new things with which to amuse itself, but that one seems to have the weight of the world on its shoulders."

Darcy absorbed the smile on the woman's face and saw that it did not reach her eyes. He saw the child as it wildly grabbed for its mothers attention and felt sadness for them. He struggled with the fact that there was very little, if anything, he could do for them. He would find it even more alarming when, later, he would discover that his desire to help them was born more from his wish to see Elizabeth at ease than from much concern for the welfare of the baby.

In an attempt to regain the happy look that had just recently left Elizabeth's features, Mr Darcy then spoke, "Miss Bennet, there is the tree Mrs Gardiner remembered from her childhood. It is most beautiful in spring."

"It is a very handsome sight, indeed, Mr Darcy. I must confess I understand why you were so eager to spend a great deal of time here." Elizabeth slid out from his grasp and walked towards it.

The tree was extensive and dominated the parkland. Its flowers were blooming and presented a perfect summer scene. For Darcy, seeing Elizabeth enjoy the very landscape that had captured his spirit as a young boy was a wonderful experience: he watched her pick flowers and play with them in her hand and he saw her smile as she realised where his eyes had been resting.

"Mr Darcy, will you not join me? You yourself have told me of the fond memories you have of this particular area."

The gentleman strode purposefully to the lady and took her hand: guiding her to a rough bench carved from the stump of another tree. There, he kept her hand firmly within his; gazing at her with an expression she could not interpret. At length, Elizabeth felt she must entreat him to make some kind of conversation.

"Mr Darcy," said she softly.

To her surprise he looked up at her quite innocently, and was expressing a genuine interest as to why she had called his name. Elizabeth's problem came when she realised that she had not anything to say to the gentlemen and had to avoid his eyes.

"Miss Bennet? Had you a question?" inquired Mr Darcy.

Elizabeth's pulse had quickened considerably and she coloured deeply. Her companion of course noticed this and found her discomfort amusing as he saw what effect his attentions had on her. "I . . . I . . . forgot." She lied unconvincingly, but Mr Darcy seemed not to notice and when he kindly suggested they move on, she thanked the heavens and once again took his arm. "It is a very handsome place, sir. Indeed I told my Aunt I should be quite happy to spend my whole life in Derbyshire."

He started at her words but recollected that she might not have intentionally chosen to say them. The Lady, on the other hand, instantly realised what her words must have implied, but did not wish to take them back. Neither, in the end, said another word on the subject, but moved throughout the town until they reached the church. Upon meeting with Mr and Mrs Gardiner who related to them the pleasant nature of the friends they had met, it was agreed after a suggestion by Mr Darcy that they should tour the parts of the area that were known from both Mr Darcy's and Mrs Gardiner's childhoods. Elizabeth expressed great delight in seeing more of the countryside as it was a favourite pastime of hers and her Aunt warned her again to be careful where she stepped.

The small group canvassed the area before a spot was found that seemed to possess all the beauties of Derbyshire. Elizabeth bade her uncle stop the carriage and when he did so, she asked if they might stop for a while: they had a picnic with them and it was a warm day. Mr Darcy offered his inclination to Miss Bennet's offer – to the delight of Mr and Mrs Gardiner – and they walked out to a flat land on the hill where a grand vista could be seen.

"It is a beautiful view, Mr Darcy." Elizabeth breathed. She and the gentleman had separated from their companions as the speed of their step necessitated that they should surpass Mr and Mrs Gardiner. At this moment, they had stopped to admire their surroundings.

"Indeed so, Miss Bennet, I have always thought so. I enjoyed this scene in my boyhood."

She turned and smiled at him. He observed her dark curls as the light bounced off them. "Did you run here, too? I remember you said you would run to Lambton."

Darcy returned her light expression. "Yes, indeed. But my mother always warned me about this area." He pointed to the slope of rocks below them; it was not a straight fall, but one slip and there was little to prevent serious injury. "She could not abide the thought of me alone here." The lady explained that she understood his feelings having had a penchant for wildness herself.

"It was my father who urged me to tread with caution. He worried about me." Her tone implied it was a throwaway remark.

"I am not surprised, Miss Bennet. You must be very precious to him." She nodded and blushed prettily. Quickly, she saw a rise in the rocks ahead and climbed eagerly to see the view, immediately causing Darcy's heart rate to increase rapidly. "Uh . . . Miss Bennet, please take care!" He shouted earnestly and followed her, blindly reaching for her waist when he saw her sway. "Miss Ben – Elizabeth!" He called out as her fast feet fell out from under her and she tripped over the precipice.

His shouts had called the attention of Mr and Mrs Gardiner, but the absence of any sound following convinced them that their niece and the gentleman had merely reached an excited point of conversation.

Lizzy was severely disorientated; she had only intended to take in the pleasures of the vista when she lost her footing. Now, she knew not where she was and could only assume she was still outside as the wind whipped her face and she struggled to rise. Suddenly, a searing pain flashed through her head and she was forced to recline once more and to her continued horror, she felt hot, fat tears roll down her face.

"Elizabeth!" A strong voice reached her, but she could not make out a shape and the voice remained faceless. However, when her name was called out again it was much closer and she recognised it; Mr Darcy knelt beside her. "Good God!" For a moment, he forgot himself and whispered her name again. "Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

Honestly, Lizzy expected him to give in to hysteria as it was the only customary reaction to such a thing to which she had been exposed. Contrasting her opinions entirely, he waited until she answered him as coherently as was within her power and entreated her to explain where she hurt. "My head hurts." She replied, breathlessly.

She accepted his handkerchief and dried her tears, as he patiently observed her. "I thought as much." He felt completely out of control and desperately saw the need to remove her. "May I have your permission to ascertain if there are any breaks?" She mumbled her consent by way of reply and with a countenance removed of any colour he saw to it that she could be moved. "There are no breaks, perhaps a sprain. Do I ask too much of you, if I were to ask you to walk?"

She shook her head gently. "No, sir, there is nothing the matter with me." He smiled, but was unconvinced. Her pallor was dough-white and she looked unbalanced. However, she was not an insensible woman. "I know my limits, sir." She said brightly, bringing some semblance of laughter to Darcy.

They had not ventured more than ten feet, however, when he felt her weight on his arm increase. He looked down and saw that her head was bent and she breathed intensely. When he stopped her, it was clear she did not know they had been moving at all. "Miss Bennet?" He murmured.

She turned into him, letting her head fall down on his chest. When he spoke again, she raised her hand in a gesture that was intended to dismiss the concern in his voice, but she could not complete the movement and rested it on Darcy's arm instead. Thinking she must be faint, he waited for her to recover.

Elizabeth was unaware of what Mr Darcy had said; all she could hear was a loud rushing sound in her head. She only knew he spoke because she felt his vibrato. Her eyesight was white and blurred and she felt desperately tired. Without the consent of her mind, her arms ran round Mr Darcy's neck as she felt her legs give way.

Darcy reacted swiftly, bending down to support her legs with his arm as she fell. "Miss Bennet?" He asked, but there came no reply, and soon, he noticed she was unconscious. Still, he remembered that she may be able to hear him and so, softly, he spoke. "I wonder if you can hear me, Miss Bennet." He smiled and furrowed his brow at his stupidity and although he could not see Elizabeth smiling, he felt her head rested on his shoulder.

* * * * * * * * *

Darkly, he spoke. "Good morning, Miss Bennet." Darcy stood in one of Pemberley's finest guest rooms watching Elizabeth Bennet in what seemed like a perpetual slumber. Despite his physician's professional opinion that she was merely sleeping off her concussion, Darcy did not like that she had been incommunicable for more than thirty hours.

He sat next to her. The room was handsomely decorated; the colours were light and fresh and an excellent aspect of the park was visible from almost every corner of the room. Yet, she could not enjoy it.

In oppressive silence, he gazed at her hand and touched her fingers, eventually holding them as if he were about to lead her to dance. He smiled inwardly at the recollection of the fight they had whilst dancing and abhorred that he had been ill-mannered.

For a long time, he sat next to her.

Elizabeth was not, by nature, a woman inclined to sit in idly and her body was restless. So she woke. She did not at first recognise her surroundings, but saw that the room was large and comfortable. A light touch on her right hand brought to her memory the reason for her situation, though of course, she knew not exactly how she came to be there and immediately felt as if she overstayed her welcome. She must have breathed in sharply upon acknowledgement of the gentleman as his head snapped up and he stared at her, his eyes examining her face.

She blinked in the daylight. It may have been faint, but her deep sleep had made her eyes used to the darkest black and even the soft dawn stung through her head and made her close her eyes once more.

"How do you feel?" He asked gently.

"Mr Darcy?" She replied, trying once again to open her eyes.

"Yes, madam, it is me. How are you?" She let his voice drift about her head, and knew from some tone in his voice that he would wait tolerantly for her response.

"I am . . . I do not know . . . tell me why I am here . . . please. This room is not my own." She noted that he still held her hand.

"Indeed it is, Miss Bennet. For the duration of your stay, it is your room. My sister . . . saw to it personally." He swallowed and her eyes adjusted. She gazed around the room as he spoke and her breath caught; it was far beyond that which she had known. "You have a concussion. My physician explained you needed rest."

Lizzy's head now reeled again. Not from her state of health, but his information brought her no comfort and her wild expression told him as much. "Mr Darcy, where is my Aunt?" Her voice conveyed a slight hint of demand, and it amused him that he quickly stood and fetched Mrs Gardiner without question.

"Lizzy!" She embraced her with a kiss and her hand replaced Darcy's. "Oh you look better. More colour in your face. Mr Darcy, if you would not mind, might you call for the doctor. I would value his professional opinion."

"I will do it myself, madam." And with a smile to Elizabeth, he was gone.

Lizzy waited a moment to ensure she would be heard and then begged her Aunt for an earnest explanation of the occurrence.

"All I may say is that my heart caught in my breast the moment I perceived you unconscious in Mr Darcy's arms, and has not calmed until this moment. Mr Darcy has explained you have a concussion and are not to be moved. I am afraid we shall be here indefinitely."

"It shall not be too awful to endure, Aunt." She said with a grin and at a request from Elizabeth, Mrs Gardiner helped her niece to sit up and arrange herself more prettily.

An hour passed, and Mr Darcy returned with the Doctor and a maid carrying tea and light foods for Elizabeth. "Thank you, sir," she addressed the doctor, "I am sorry to have woken at such an hour and necessitated your journey here."

"Do not think of it, Miss." The Doctor was a stout and healthy man; his features were not particularly handsome but they were friendly and pleasing. A moment came and quickly passed, during which Lizzy thought with fright that Mr Darcy should remain in the room whilst she was examined. Her condition, however, did not call for any such analysis and in the end, only her temperature and her pulse were taken. Other questions were answered with her own tongue.

It did not escape the notice of either Elizabeth or Mrs Gardiner that during the former lady's appointment, Mr Darcy's eyes never strayed from Elizabeth's quiet form. He stood apart from them, at the fireplace, and yet occasionally Lizzy saw a smile play on the corner of his mouth. She too would watch him when she could, returning any smirk he offered. And each time, she knew her face crimsoned.

"Well, Miss Bennet, I can tell you that you have suffered no great injury. No broken bones etc." He stood and, kissing her hand, gathered his case and made to leave. Elizabeth saw Mr Darcy's happy expression cloud over. "Although, you are in no fit state to travel and I insist you remain in bed." Elizabeth sighed in frustration. "I do apologise, but the longer you put off a good long rest, the longer you shall be inflicted by this concussion."

Mrs Gardiner thanked the good man and followed out, leaving a moment of some seconds during which time Elizabeth and Darcy were quite alone.

"Miss Bennet, I hope to see you up soon." To her astonishment, he bent over her frame and softly kissed her hand. "Goodbye."

Elizabeth watched him walk slowly to the door and admired his form: he was tall but not long in height and his step was attractive. A flutter of pride welled within her that she had ever earned his addresses. "Thank you, sir." He stopped and turned back to her. She flashed a brilliant smile. "Goodbye."

His posture for a time convinced her he would come back to her side, but he soon returned her look and left.

* * * * * * * * *

After a deep sleep, Elizabeth woke. The room was heavy with darkness and it was some time before the comforting swells of the park outside her window could be seen and Lizzy realised she would not benefit from any more sleep. Thinking for a moment, the desire to read soon made itself known to her. Glancing at her watch and disregarding any advice from the Doctor, she saw it was a perfect time to run to the library as there would likely be no person about.

Wrapping herself in her dressing gown and a shawl, she tiptoed out of her room. Halting her plan somewhat, she was faced with a dilemma as there were two corridors: one immediately in front of her and one to her left. Following a fancy, she walked quickly forwards.

Darcy sat back in his chair: he was exhausted having had no success in finding sleep. It raised a great fever in his blood to think that Elizabeth was only steps from him for the whole night and he knew not what he would do tomorrow night, and every other night she remained at Pemberley. He resolved to concentrate on the game of backgammon at least and gazing over the pieces he resumed his battle.

Not one productive move had been made, however, when he heard the door open tentatively.

Elizabeth froze when the hinges creaked loudly, but she saw the room inside was lined with books and that no cold draught came from within. Braving the noise again, she entered and took some hesitant steps in exploration. The room was large and maze-like: shelves of generations' work weaved their way throughout the room creating perfect little reading nooks where desks and large chairs surrounded a fire. With such an abundance of material at her disposal, it was no wonder she quickly decided to spend some time in perusal of a book she would not find in Hertfordshire or London.

Still moving slowly, Lizzy trailed her hands along the spines of each work, carefully reading and dismissing each one as either boring or too familiar for her tastes. She silently complimented Mr Darcy on his cleaning staff, as not one surface was dirty or dusty and even those with yellowed pages or tearing leather need not be carefully handled.

Elizabeth's steps and breathing became louder when with each passing moment no person came upon her. Eventually, she spoke as she read the spines, a practice she continued from a young age and her words and bold footsteps drew Mr Darcy closer to her. Of course, she was unaware of his approach.

"Hmm . . . Stoics, Aristotle, Plato . . . this is Philosophy then . . ." She turned a corner and realised she'd somehow moved on to the letter D. Darcy followed her, keeping himself well-concealed. "He has Descartes' Meditations?" She suddenly exclaimed. Not pausing to think that her shout may have attracted someone, she pulled down the first of _The Meditations _and opened it, enthralled. She moved without looking, and it amazed him that she knew her way to one of the chairs without looking.

Darcy watched her relax and saw that he must speak now, before he was caught just staring at her reading. Instead of calling her name first, he scuffed his feet and chuckled slightly. "Miss Bennet, you should have told me the books in your room were unsatisfactory."

Lizzy's back was turned to him and all he saw was that she was still. Elizabeth on the other hand was mortified and she closed her eyes, praying that when she opened them she would be back in her room.

"Miss Bennet?" She heard him walk and could tell that he now stood in front of her. "Please, won't you sit by the fire?" Lizzy looked down and opened her eyes, glaring at her book. She raised her head and saw his sweet expression. "Please?" She knew she was bright red with embarrassment, but vainly attempted to regain her composure by smiling gratefully back at him. He took this gesture as a yes, and slipped his hand under hers, guiding her from her place to the armchairs in front of the hot hearth.

As soon as they reached the sofas, Elizabeth spoke fast, apologising. "I am sorry Mr Darcy I did not know anyone would be in here. I only thought to borrow a book and leave."

He laughed. "It is no matter, Miss Bennet, although I cannot help but comment on your disregard for my Physician's advice." Elizabeth could not look him in the face and he became troubled that she felt guilt for her lack of attention to his efforts. "I am only concerned for you, Miss Bennet." His voice dropped to whisper. "I watched you collapse in my arms."

The cheek in his face and suggestion in his manner made her raise her eyebrows. She laughed, too. "Mr Darcy as you well know, I am grateful for your gallantry."

Darcy thought for a moment of kissing her hand, but settled for pressing it instead and returned to the seat opposite her. For several minutes there was a silence between them, during which she bore expressions that told of her anticipation that he might speak, however, he did not and only watched her. So, she returned to her book.

"What is it you are reading, Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth looked up, wondering if he was just trying to make conversation and hoping he did not think she was uncomfortable. "I found you in the Philosophy section, I think."

She smiled at him. "Indeed, you did. I used to read these when I was younger."

He raised his eyebrows. "The Meditations? Are they not slightly obscure for a child?" Elizabeth iterated to him that she was seventeen when her father introduced them to her, and they sat for some time discussing the subject: she passionately defending Descartes and he introducing her to new critical theories.

"I must say, Mr Darcy, I have only ever been exposed to Rene Descartes." Elizabeth said when he confronted her with a problem she could not solve by referring to the Meditations. "You have bested me, I fear."

Darcy's expression seemed lifted as he smiled at her. "Perhaps, but the achievement is so rare that I must enjoy it for all I can." Lizzy blushed. "You are a very intelligent woman." Elizabeth reddened even more and knew not what to say to such a compliment. Darcy however, glanced at the clock and knew that he could not keep her to himself any longer. "Miss Bennet," She looked at him, "I do not think I can in all good conscience, keep you here any longer."

He rose, and took her hand. "Should you not like your book back?"

"Indeed not. Keep it, Miss Bennet. It is yours." Elizabeth was surprised at his offer and her look betrayed her feeling. "I would not deprive you of your reading material. I should very much like to continue our discussion when I am not at risk of depriving you of sleep."

They walked back down the hallway taken by Elizabeth, both silent, but neither finding a need for conversation. Even in the night the décor attracted a tired eye and especially one only used to plaster in a hallway. Lizzy remarked silently as she watched Mr Darcy stride down the passages of his home that she could have been mistress of all this, and what a title it would have been. Soon, they arrived at Elizabeth's door, and she wondered exactly how he would excuse himself.

"Miss Bennet, I do believe this is your bedchamber."

"How perceptive of you, it is Mr Darcy." He then took her hand and held it in his own. Pressing it as he had done before, he raised it to his lips. Elizabeth kept her eyes on him and when he released her once more she let slip a smile not too small for him to notice.

"Goodnight, Miss Bennet."


	2. Affection, Desire, Love

"_**Only true Lovers are silly" – Anonymous **_

Elizabeth had woken refreshed and eagerly awaited breakfast. Her visit to the library the previous night had ensured Mr Darcy certainly never left her thoughts, and she wished very much to take the advantage of the opportunity to speak with him. Her fluttered spirits were due to the drastic alterations and attentions of Mr Darcy. Still, she knew not what his feelings were for her and it seemed impossible that he could still love her. Elizabeth was not about to rest on such poor information and determined to analyse him more. Unfortunately, her speedy rise from her bed caused her head to immediately ache heavily. Under the weight of the migraine, Elizabeth fell back into bed.

"I suppose you thought you would be in attendance at breakfast?" Mrs Gardiner walked to the bed and pressed a soothing cool cloth to her niece's forehead. "You have been told to remain in bed and so you shall."

Elizabeth sighed as the ache subsided. "Aunt, thank you. But might I at least sit outside for some time?" Mrs Gardiner shook her head at her niece's request but promised she might do so soon, if she will obey the orders of the apothecary for a few days. Mrs Gardiner helped Lizzy sit up slightly, so that she might sleep and wake to the views of the handsome grounds as she had before.

"Should you like something to eat?" Elizabeth replied that she would, very much. "I am glad to hear that. I shall fetch some light repast for you, my dear."

"Aunt, wait. Will you please pass me that book?"

The woman picked up the book and examined the binding. "You wish to read Philosophy? Lizzy, that is perhaps too much –"

"No indeed, Aunt. I have had it read to me before. My father gave it to me, and I only wish to comfort myself with fond memories."

"That is very well, although most young ladies choose rhymes and stories to remind them of their young days." Lizzy laughed and nodded in agreement, admitting her interests were slightly unusual. Mrs Gardiner then left.

Relaxing into the sheets, Elizabeth rubbed the soft binding on the spine of the book and flipped slowly through the pages. She hated the thought of having to sit alone all day, knowing she would persuade her Aunt to join the others. Suddenly her hand tingled on the place where Mr Darcy had kissed her the night before. She ran her fingers across it and became aware that she did not understand the sentiment behind his gesture. Elizabeth knew it was foolish to expect the renewal of addresses from a man already rejected, but from whence did the recent change in him come? He was attentive, lively and kind. Not just to her but to her relations.

And she could not dismiss the compliment of his having accommodated her until her recovery.

"Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth almost jumped from fright at being thus addressed but calmed herself when she recognised the sweet tones of Miss Darcy. Fixing her hair to the best of her abilities, she invited the lady in. Lizzy saw her blonde curls peep round the corner and at length, the young woman curtsied timidly and seated herself by Elizabeth.

"I thought you would not be at breakfast and I wondered if I might keep you company, since my brother tells me you are not to be moved." She spoke with such a sweet smile and light voice and for a moment Lizzy was reminded of Jane, and to read her letter. "You do not mind?" She saw relief light up Miss Darcy's fine features when she iterated that she would very much enjoy companionship during her convalescence. "I am afraid I must attend breakfast, but I shall return the moment I am excused from the company." Miss Darcy paused for a moment and then continued – "I do not much care for large gatherings, though I know this party is not so big. I feel more confident in your presence, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth's colour changed at the compliment and ensured Miss Darcy it was only a matter of her age, and the protective nature of her elder brother. She went away with eager anticipation of soon returning.

The day was spent well and not entirely wasted as Elizabeth finished her book and enjoyed pleasant conversation. At one however, the day took a considerable turn. Her Aunt had gone for luncheon and left Elizabeth to peruse Jane's letter further, which contained only news from dear Lydia, who thankfully remained in possession of her dignity, when a maid entered carrying the most beautiful arrangement Elizabeth had ever seen.

Bright yellow roses bloomed out from the vase which Elizabeth requested be placed as near to her as possible. She immediately remembered their origin and thought of the happiness of the woman and her child when such a large amount was required. She did not however, suspect the purchaser. A small note accompanied the bouquet, and Lizzy drew breath at the inscription: _in the hopes of ensuring a frown never darkens your features again – Fitzwilliam Darcy_.

Lizzy knew that time passed, it always had, and always would, at the same rate. However, without exercise and an opportunity to resolve her frustration over Mr Darcy, it seemed to slow considerably. Nevertheless, during the long hours of limited conversation with Miss Darcy, due to her lessons and efforts to impress her brother in the role of hostess, Lizzy nursed the secret desire to venture into the library once more and when the evening came and her Aunt remarked on the good progress made, Elizabeth gave every show of her intent to sleep soundly through the night.

Sleep was elusive. Even if she had not hoped to find Mr Darcy in the library, Elizabeth could not have found slumber. She ensured she would arrive promptly at the same time as she had before, as she thought that gave her the best chances of a meeting. Upon reaching the door, Elizabeth suspected for a moment that she might be alone, after all. How silly she was.

* * * * * * * * *

How pathetic must he look? Darcy rose once again and paced impatiently: his thoughts were in turmoil and he was sure he had not concealed his annoyance at Miss Bennet's absence very well. They had not met all day as he was certainly not permitted into her room, and she not permitted out of it, and he assumed this situation the most likely to produce a successful encounter. Darcy would remember her anger at Hunsford and think she hated him, and then he would remember the rise of colour in her cheeks when he was attentive and think perhaps he was dear to her.

He knew not what to say or think then, when he turned to see her come upon their nook once again, and Darcy wondered why on earth he had not noticed her undressed state the night before. She was beautiful.

Elizabeth smiled and did not know what else to do. Their distance had not diminished his handsome features and she saw that he missed his coat and tie. She felt his eyes on her and suddenly felt hideously under-dressed.

"Miss Bennet." He bowed slightly. "Have you finished your reading, then?"

She relaxed. "Yes, but I am afraid I have left my material in your remarkably comfortable room . . . next to my flowers." Having mentioned her gift, Elizabeth thought perhaps she ought to simply have thanked him, or not said anything at all, as he looked away at first. However, when he looked at her again, a smirk played on his lips.

"You liked them, Miss Bennet? I am not in possession of great knowledge on the subject, but I do believe they are rather beautiful." She acceded they were indeed and thanked him profusely. "No," he said, after she had sat down, "It is I who must thank you . . . on behalf of my sister."

"I am confused, but I shall endeavour not to frown." This she said saucily, and instantly regretted it when she saw he had taken her humour seriously: she did not want him to think she disparaged his sentiment and the note had obviously meant more then her heart had allowed her to think. "I am sorry. I did not mean to diminish the –"

"Please, do not trouble yourself." He said, not willing to interrupt her, but not willing to suffer another rejection.

Elizabeth watched him stand and move to the window. She sat back in the chair and wondered what on earth had happened. Surely he could not be so affronted by her remark; she had only meant to tease him. Remembering his nature, however, she knew he was in want of a little more liveliness, and thought she had best tackle his apparent distress light-heartedly.

Moving over to him, she cleared her throat and gained his attention. "Mr Darcy, really, you know perfectly well that your sentiment was appreciated." He turned to her, smiling ever so slightly. "I am very grateful for your gesture."

Once more, Darcy turned and kissed her hand. In that moment, Elizabeth regretted every saucy speech she had ever directed at him and every insult about him, including those said in her thoughts. She blushed heavily and looked away, but this only produced good humour in Darcy, and he kissed her again.

Not knowing what to say or where to look, Darcy took pity on her reddened features and suggested they peruse the shelves for a new volume. Having recovered enough to actually speak, Lizzy requested a book she had never read before. "For I find," Said she, "that I cannot leave your wonderful library without endeavouring to take advantage of its vast stock."

Darcy thought the better of suggesting that he might then prefer it if she never benefited from the vast stock, and began to search with her, not really intending on ending their meeting.

Elizabeth, however flustered and thrown she was by his familiarity, for the moment at least, was captured by the novice before her. Eventually, in an effort to reach above and beyond her normal ability, she found herself on a stepping ladder. Indeed, her eyes drifted back inevitably to his figure, but she was so taken by one particular piece that she did not observe his standing behind her. Consequently, when she turned to show him her find, she smacked him in the face.

"Oh!"

Elizabeth did not consider herself as a particularly strong woman, and she certainly had never hit anyone before, but as Mr Darcy was quite in pain, she thought she perhaps did not know her own strength.

"I am sorry! I did not mean to strike you!" She went to him, and brought out her handkerchief in an attempt to soothe his cheek. "The book was very heavy, I –"

She stopped when she saw him laughing outrageously. He sat next to her and instead of accepting her proffered tissue, held her hands and reassured her. "No, indeed, Miss Bennet it is quite alright. I do not believe your blow was fatal."

"Perhaps not fatal, sir, but look, your face is bright red." She ignored his protests and dipped her cloth into the cool brandy in his glass and applied it to his face.

"An unusual method, you must admit Miss Bennet. Brandy?" Elizabeth nodded and laughed, intimating that her mother would soothe her cuts and bruises with alcohol and it worked well enough. "I am impressed." She blushed, but only continued with her tender task.

At length, their eyes met and she let her hand fall, knowing that her efforts had indeed prevented any red mark from forming. He whispered his thanks. "It is nothing in comparison to what you have done for me, Mr Darcy."

Mr Darcy thought that indeed it was not. He smiled at her if only to see her colour rise and knew that his attentions must have some effect on her. "Are you blushing, Miss Bennet?"

"You cannot possibly tell: it is too dark. I might say the same of you and never know." She folded her handkerchief. "I do not know how I will account for the stain on this now. My Aunt, I think, shall notice."

"Perhaps we shall have to weave a fantastic lie?" He asked, and she was impressed with the fullest belief of his good humour. "You may have been, perhaps, thirsty? And there was no water."

She shook her head playfully. "No. She shall not believe that you had not provided me with the most basic of requirements, it is too unrealistic."

"Maybe I should have been less attentive and then it would have only been a question of my neglect of you."

"Impossible. You are a gentleman."

The words were said playfully, that much was clear, but Darcy was suddenly reminded of their situation and of the fact that it was not entirely respectable to be sitting alone with a young woman only dressed in her night things. He was indeed a gentleman and he would not allow anyone to call into question her status as a gentleman's daughter.

For her part, Elizabeth realised her statement had meant more to him than she had originally intended, but not wanting him to feel uncomfortable, she stood and attended to the ladder she had knocked over.

"The hour is late, and I should not like to be the cause of any tiredness on your part, as I happen to know Mrs Gardiner intends to let you walk outside tomorrow." This he said with a smile, as he knew it would please her active nature.

Her features were lit up. "I am pleased to hear it. I should be glad to take a tour of your grounds, again." Arm in arm they walked to her room, at which point he requested and was granted permission to accompany her on her walk in the morning.

* * * * * * * * *

Elizabeth had never been more nervous in her life. She had woken to the same thoughts to which she had fallen asleep and was ever mindful of her own feelings towards the subjects of those thoughts. Not that in was within her own ability at that moment to articulate her feelings, but she at least knew of their direction.

She did not inform her Aunt of Mr Darcy's request because as far as Mrs Gardiner was concerned, he and Lizzy had not met at all since the day before. Elizabeth was at a loss at to how she was expected to find time alone with Mr Darcy if her Aunt intended to walk with her.

"Dear Lizzy, you look very well, today." Mrs Gardiner had remarked upon entering her room. "I think you shall enjoy yourself this morning." This last was said quite slyly – an unusual tone for Mrs Gardiner and Elizabeth questioned it. "Mr Darcy has a request to make of you, when you are ready."

She blushed to think that he had made such an effort to conceal their meetings, and solicit time to be with her. Unable to make any reply, she only smiled and finished her toilette, to the amusement of her Aunt who was not quite so easily fooled. In due course, Mrs Gardiner was satisfied with Elizabeth, for she would not have her look anything less then beautiful for her walk, and they came downstairs together.

"Miss Bennet, how wonderful it is to see you again. I hope you are feeling better?" Elizabeth replied to Mr Bingley that she was and inquired after his sisters. "Thank you, they are just now gone to town and I am sure they will be glad to see you at dinner." Elizabeth was not quite so confident on this point, but smiled at him anyway.

"I am looking forward to re-joining civilisation, Mr Bingley." She exclaimed.

"Well then," came a wonderfully familiar voice from behind her and she turned, "let us move as swiftly as possible." Mr Darcy was fresh-faced and smiling and she gratefully accepted his arm. Behind them, Mr Bingley and Mrs Gardiner paired, and Mr Gardiner enjoyed a tour from Miss Darcy.

Despite her recent illness, Elizabeth felt healthy and enjoyed the pace her partner had set. Without much effort, they soon broke apart from the rest of the party and continued handsomely along the paths.

After some little time, the gentleman spoke. "You look quite beautiful this morning, Miss Bennet."

"Only _quite_ beautiful? How disappointing, and I had made such an effort to impress you." She laughed and was relieved to see him do the same. "Though I must admit, I can see how any woman's beauty would be diminished in this setting: it is unlike anything I have seen before. 'Tis so very natural and effortless."

"I am afraid I must disagree with you on one point." He said charmingly.

Elizabeth giggled. "Well, we have disagreed before, and are still able to be within one another's company: I am sure I can withstand your onslaught."

"Indeed." He led her along a small rise, out of the formal gardens and into the wilder part of the grounds which Elizabeth suspected they both preferred. "From a young age I appreciated these grounds immensely. They are very beautiful, yes, but not quite as beautiful as some things." Pointedly, he stopped and looked at her, causing her colour to rise as was expected. Elizabeth would have looked away, but his gaze was intense and he held her own.

Elizabeth began to think that she did not know what to think, but stopped herself. Indeed, she was surprised at his attentions and she would not believe it until it came from his own lips, but Elizabeth thought that, finally, she might still be as dear to him as he was to her.

"Miss Bennet, I do not believe you can deny now that you are blushing. It is clear as day." They began to walk again, giving the lady the opportunity to conceal her astonishment.

"I do not attempt to deny it, sir; I am only affected by such a compliment: I never thought a man would admit that a woman of no consequence was as handsome as his grounds."

Mr Darcy knew from her expression that he was being teased. "But you see, Miss Bennet, if I compliment my park I will not receive half so interesting a reply as I will if I am attentive to you."

They talked on for a turn of the park, until Mr Darcy directed them to a small copse. He informed her it was a favourite of his mother's. "Then I am very honoured to have sat here, Mr Darcy." She replied. He smiled, obviously grateful for her appreciation of the area and Elizabeth was touched that he thought to bring her here but she did not know what to say at all.

At length, he sat beside her. "I believe you are to leave us, soon, Miss Bennet." She nodded: they were to leave in two days. "You and your family have been wonderful company. Georgiana has never been quite so lively and I know that is due in no small part to you."

Lizzy smiled softly. "Thank you. I know I will be sorry to go." Mr Darcy returned her expression but said nothing. "Miss Darcy has said she would very much like to hear from me, and I have promised to write to her." He seemed to be deep in thought and she was unwilling to disturb him.

"Miss Bennet?" He asked, interrupting her own thoughts. "I would like to know what you think of Mr Bingley's plans to return to Hertfordshire."

Elizabeth was taken aback. "Mr Bingley intends to return? I am happy to know it, he shall be very welcome, I daresay." She paused. "But I think this was not a decision he made on his own?" Equally disconcerted by her question as she had been of his, Darcy could not deny the truth in her words. She smiled, understanding that he must have tried very hard to be so frank with his friend. "Was Mr Bingley angry? He did not seem so this morning."

"He was, in fact, but before we retired he informed me of his forgiveness." She laughed with him and he seemed to relax, but Lizzy still drew breath when he suddenly stood and began pacing. It unnerved her: his movements reminded her of Hunsford. Thankfully, it was not a hastily thought-out proposal that escaped his lips. "Mr Bingley intends to call on your sister." Lizzy informed him that she thought as much. "I wondered . . ." He cleared his throat and she was moved to see his efforts to appear calm when he was nervous, "would you object . . . that is, I hope you would not object to my calling on you at Longbourn."

Breathlessly, Elizabeth grinned to hear that confirmation she had not thought she would ever gladly receive. "There is nothing I should like better, Mr Darcy." His expression relaxed and he, as she had expected, went to her and kissed her hand.

"Thank you." Elizabeth did not now need him to tell her that her colour had changed considerably: his touch always affected her ability to think clearly. "I suppose, then, that your opinion of me has improved?"

"You suppose wrongly." He frowned. "My opinion of you has improved greatly. I could never account for it."

"Your reproofs at Hunsford have never left my thoughts." She blushed and denied that she had ever meant them to be taken in such a way. "I can easily believe it; I did not endear myself to you at all: my behaviour was abominable."

"No moreso than mine: I cannot think of what I said to you, and I sincerely hope you do not let my words enter your mind from this moment. They were ridiculous."

"Indeed they were not." He shook his head and saw her confused expression. "They may have been ill-founded but my attitude towards you was inexcusable and I must ask for your forgiveness."

She saw his was not entirely in earnest, but granted him his request nevertheless. "You shall have it, Mr Darcy."

Elizabeth did not expect to be quite so taken by any man in her life. She had noticed and noted Mr Darcy's fine features before, but she was now sitting closer to him than was perhaps proper as he kissed both her hands, again. Not a bone in her body felt the desire to move. Elizabeth exhaled and felt as though they were both very much alone.

Feelings are never entirely accurate however. Just as Elizabeth and Mr Darcy were close, so were Mrs Gardiner and Miss Darcy, who had not seen any interest in discussing fishing as had the men, and so they had endeavoured to find the young couple. Both women were now rooted to the spot as it appeared quite likely that Mr Darcy and Elizabeth were quite engrossed in each other's company. "I think Miss Darcy that we should leave the young ones to themselves." Not that Mrs Gardiner approved entirely of Elizabeth's conduct, but she also did not believe it to be her business to question it. Both women left with the secret hope that Mr Darcy intended to propose.

Several hundred reasons ran through Elizabeth's mind in an attempt to justify her currant position: there was a cool breeze in the air and he was her only source of warmth; she felt light-headed; it would be difficult to converse politely if they were at much more of a distance. Rationally, she knew each was pathetic, truly, she recognised her feelings and actually, she desired to be with him.

Mr Darcy knew that his actions might be above and beyond that expected of a gentleman, but then he was in love with her, and she was not shouting insults at him or running away. Not wanting to sit much longer in silence and while his courage was high, he kissed her cheek and could faintly smell the scent of rosewater on her neck.

For Elizabeth, she had never before had to consciously think about breathing and she smiled as he drew away. She was thoroughly embarrassed to feel her heart beating so loudly as there could be no mistake that he heard it. Mr Darcy, however, seemed to be unaware of her fears.

"Elizabeth, let me . . ." he placed his hand on her neck and pulled her in, meeting their lips purposefully, as her hands crawled around his neck and his only drew her closer. Desire permeated around them and both were lost in the physical expression of feelings which neither could form into coherent words or phrases. It was not a kiss between two who had confessed love, rather, it was a response to months of separation, anxiety and a small glint of hope.

Whilst still wrapped in each other, Elizabeth's words to Darcy the night before echoed in his ears, and his thoughts and intentions came crashing back to reality. He opened his eyes and moved back, kissing her nose affectionately as he did so.

Elizabeth did not immediately open her eyes. She had no idea her feelings could be so fierce as to allow her to commit an impropriety and was for a moment convinced that Mr Darcy would flee from her at such a display of a lack of feminine virtue.

Her panic subsided, however, when she opened her eyes. Mr Darcy had not fled, but remained before her, his hand still around her neck and the other on the small of her back. He smiled at her. "I have never been kissed before." She whispered, as they were still closer than perhaps was required, and smiled sheepishly.

Mr Darcy enjoyed her little smile, but saw that she had been taken by surprise. And why should she not be? They were not engaged or married and neither one had made a declaration of love. It seemed almost that they had kissed at the wrong moment. "I did not mean to frighten you. I should explain myself."

"I would stop you, Mr Darcy, but I am most curious to hear your way of expressing the meaning behind such an action, since you must remember that I did not prevent it." He was evidently glad to hear this and she spoke again, teasing him. "You are very handsome when you blush, Mr Darcy."

She saw his eyes flash at her words and without warning he kissed her again: just once, but with more passion. When they broke, he said into her ear, "you do not know how long I have wanted to still your wicked tongue." She gasped and stared at him; wide-eyed.

"Mr Darcy, what a statement!" He then thought that perhaps he had gone further than he intended that day, but she was not displeased, only stunned that he should have thought about her in that way for some time. Already unable to deny the strange truth that she was dear to him, she had no intention of going to bed with only very little information and a kiss. "Mr Darcy, please do not leave me in suspense. I did not know until recently that I ever deserved any place in your thoughts."

"I did not assume you wanted one, but you have it, and it is certainly not confined to my mind."

"Oh." She said, not able to find anything more remotely appropriate to say.

"I do believe we should return to our friends. Your uncle shall have a good excuse to run me through if we stay behind much longer."

Lizzy laughed and took his arm, as before. Though the distance between them had lessened to that of a more intimate couple. "I would never allow him to do such a thing." She replied.

* * * * * * * * *

Mrs Gardiner had never been so relieved as when she spied Lizzy and Mr Darcy walking over the lawn to join them. She had spent almost forty minutes in suspense, desperately wondering to what lengths their passionate nature had taken them. Watching the attentive Mr Darcy and her niece, however, she rebuked herself and was certain Mr Darcy would have done nothing more than kissed her.

Even so, she determined that both she and Mr Gardiner would talk with the young lovers before the day was out.


	3. The Most Eloquent Silence

_Author's Note: as always I do not own, nor do I have any right or claim on any of Jane Austen's works or characters. Please enjoy and comment, however trivial you think it might be!_

* * *

"_**The most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss"**_

_**- Anonymous **_

"Elizabeth Bennet."

The lady looked up surprised at her Aunt; her tone commanded Lizzy's attention in a way it had not done since she was a little girl who muddied her dress in the dirt. Mrs Gardiner's expression too, spoke of some serious topic. Elizabeth blushed heavily at the thought of Mr Darcy, and then blushed again because she blushed at the thought of Mr Darcy. A tiny smile escaped her.

Mrs Gardiner noticed her niece's change in colour and sat her down at her table. "You did not think I would not mention you and Mr Darcy's isolation." Mrs Gardiner placed a steadying hand on Lizzy's when she almost collapsed from mortification. "Dearest, please I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. Not that you are incapable of handling your own affairs, but your uncle and I only intended to highlight the delicacy of spending time alone with Mr Darcy when you are not engaged."

Lizzy, though she thought it was strange, was glad that others had noticed Mr Darcy's attentions to her but Mrs Gardiner's words made her feel uneasy. "My Uncle is not here, Aunt." Elizabeth began to panic. "Where is my Uncle?"

Mrs Gardiner remembered that honesty was a virtue valued by God and replied to her niece. "He is talking with your Mr Darcy."

"What?"

"Elizabeth, please do not raise your voice." Lizzy begged an explanation. "I know what you thought of Mr Darcy and that such a violent opinion has now changed. Dearest Lizzy, you may not be aware of your own feelings, but Mr Gardiner and I can see that they do not differ from Mr Darcy's in very many ways. ." Elizabeth sat and finally felt herself to be happy. "In fact, they do not differ at all. Do with that what you will."

Elizabeth was nervous. No, she was full of anticipation. No, she was full of . . . something.

She supposed she was full of him.

Darcy _was _nervous, on the other hand. At least, as far as Mr Gardiner could tell. It was obvious to Mr Darcy that his nerves and anxiety about this conversation were a necessary part of his intentions towards Elizabeth, but he could not help but be guilty of having manoeuvred time alone with her.

Despite the perhaps slightly awkward nature of his purpose, Mr Gardiner could not help but admire the young man. He was proud, but not indignantly so, and he had certainly learned to use it to the benefit of his guests, though Mr Gardiner felt he had one person in particular in mind.

"Mr Darcy, I am not about to chide you. You are a gentlemen and my niece's equal. I only meant to represent my brother in this respect."

Darcy continued to compose his breathing. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it. I am sure you are aware of how much respect I hold for Miss Bennet." His voice shook slightly when he mentioned her by name and a smile pricked his staid expression, something not missed by the other gentleman.

"I am aware." To Darcy's surprise, Mr Gardiner stood and walked to the door. "I do not intend to make this an extended conversation. I only intended to make you aware that my wife and I expect you to make your intentions towards Elizabeth clear."

When the other gentleman had left, Darcy paced in his best manner, as he was wont to do, and made a mental note to himself that Miss Bennet and her party were to leave in two days.

* * *

Across the vast Derbyshire parkland, the wind blew through the trees and the leaves brushed the walls of Pemberley House as the family and their guests were seated excitedly around the dining table, eyes darting around in an attempt to guess what surprise the Master had arranged. There was one woman in the party, however, whose eyes were fixed entirely on Mr Darcy, and his on hers.

"Do tell us Mr Darcy. We are alive with anticipation!" Miss Darcy declared with a nod to her friends. "He would not tell me."

"A surprise, my dear sister, as I think you will agree, is not a surprise if it is common knowledge." His sweet sister entreated him to be serious once more. "As we are to lose our guests this week, I have booked an evening at the opera to show off the best of Derbyshire's assets."

"Oh Hurrah, this is wonderful news!" Mrs Gardiner cried. "How wonderful, you have a mind for the arts Mr Darcy and I am pleased to hear it." Mrs Gardiner stole a look at Lizzy, and quite rightly guessed that she was beaming at this news and had prevented herself from staring any more at Mr Darcy, lest someone should notice her fawning. Mrs Gardiner rebuked herself here: her niece would never behave in such a way, and perhaps it would be less surprising for the rest of the party if she and Mr Darcy did appear to have some more intimate connection.

Mrs Gardiner was correct, but the intimate connection was not pleasurable to everyone. Miss Bingley watched her brother and even occasionally her sister make efforts to know Miss Bennet in a way they may not have otherwise done had Mr Darcy not been so attentive to her. Caroline saw that sharp and cold manners towards the Hertfordshire party would be noticed and unwelcome here, and she did not wish to attract the attention of her brother or his friend in this matter. She only knew that she would be no kinder than the politeness of her station required.

Mr Bingley joined in the discussions following the news of the opera emphatically: dear Miss Darcy was granted permission to buy new clothes and instructed to take Miss Bennet with her and they were engrossed in one another's conversation, Miss Darcy's eyes often alight with laughter as her companion made a startling remark. Mr Bingley looked, though he did not have to for he knew Mr Darcy well, to see the gentlemen watching his sister and Miss Bennet. It was clear he harboured precious feelings for her and Mr Bingley's nature was not one to hold grudges or wish misfortunes on others and he knew that it was because of Miss Bennet's influence that he had been informed of Darcy's concealment. Although Mr Bingley wished that he had been enough of a man to realise his mistake himself.

Elizabeth was unaware that she was the subject of so many people's thoughts but she knew from the smiles directed at her by Mr Darcy that he at least thought of her. Her heart whispered that he had intended this trip for her but she did not allow fancy to take flight and settled for returning her thanks for his gesture. She did not let herself forget however, that Mr Bingley appeared to have forgiven Darcy, but his elder sister most certainly had not forgiven her.

Nothing the woman could have comprehended was sufficient preparation for the next thing Elizabeth was to hear. Mr Darcy cleared his voice, addressing the room, spoke thus. "I have also been informed that Miss Bennet's sojourn here has caused her family undue stress and I am sure it would be unchristian of me to cause harm where I might prevent it. To that end, I have invited Mr Bennet and Jane Bennet to stay the remaining two days and join us at the opera."

If Elizabeth had been surprised at his invitation to the opera, she was overwhelmed at this gesture. Many reasons ran through her mind as to why this invitation had been made. She considered his offered reason and thought it a plausible one, but knew him too well too doubt that his reasons were numerous. Perhaps it was for her, but she never allowed her fancy to take her senses away and she more likely thought, on watching Mr Bingley's reaction that Mr Darcy wished to observe him with her sister.

* * *

At the appointed time later in the evening, Mr Bennet and his eldest daughter were greeted at the steps of Pemberley by an eager party. Miss Bennet was immensely pleased to see her sister so recovered, and their father took visible pleasure in the company of his two favourite daughters. For Elizabeth's part, she was anxious to see her sister with Mr Bingley, and began by making introductions. "Miss Darcy, I would like to introduce you to my elder sister, Jane. Jane this is Georgiana Darcy."

The women curtsied. "I very pleased to meet you, Miss Bennet. I have heard some wonderful things about you."

Jane smiled angelically. "I am sure Lizzy is too kind to me."

Miss Darcy returned the smile and shook her head timidly. "No, indeed, for it was from quite another source I heard you praised. Mr Bingley has told me about the recent stay in Hertfordshire: he was quite impressed with the company there."

Not wishing to startle her eldest sister further, Elizabeth suggested they immediately rest after such a long journey. The guests were given rooms near their own families and Jane and Elizabeth particularly favoured by being given rooms adjoining one another. Mr Bennet was impressed with Pemberley and thought it no less perfect than that which suited Mr Darcy, but was concerned as to the situation between his Elizabeth and the young gentleman. He did not fear reproach from Mr Darcy, and would have asked him himself, had he not thought it more prudent on this occasion to first discuss it with Mr Gardiner.

Upon discovery of the knowledge that the young couple were courting, Mr Bennet demanded and was granted a full explanation of the events up to the moment of his arrival. Mr Gardiner obliged his brother-in-law and defended the actions of the young man and woman. "Really, they are in love."

"I have it on good authority that Mr Darcy has never looked at a woman except to see a blemish, and especially paid no attention to Elizabeth." Mr Bennet paced, causing amusement to the other gentleman.

"Your authority is misguided, and your judgement clouded in almost exactly the same way as was your own daughter's. He had wounded her pride, and his faults therefore were much greater and his finer attributes non-existent. He has proven himself a worthy young man: honourable, generous considering he has no obligation to us, and good-humoured when he is around Elizabeth, and she shall bring it out more in him."

Mr Bennet shook his head in disbelief, resolving not to talk to his daughter until he had observed her behaviour, as he still could not comprehend the truth of the matter. "I cannot imagine it."

Jane Bennet was more easily convinced, although not at first. Upon entering her own room and then her sister's, she was wildly curious as to what had happened to Elizabeth that she should be showered such attention from a man whom she had claimed wanted nothing more to do with her.

"I am in earnest, my dear sister. I understand your difficulty, but only watch him, and you will know he is a much altered man. He has been very attentive." Elizabeth could not help but smile slightly at the thought of Mr Darcy and she recalled all the small things he had done for her: little gestures that she sits near him; he would often touch her fingers when he could be sure there was no-one watching them, which was not often, she admitted; each time he directed a smile towards her; and when he kissed her.

Thinking of him in that way, her eyes wandered and Jane watched her smile grow and her cheeks turn pink. Her sister had never acted in this way, and especially not concerning Mr Darcy. Lizzy had convinced her that he was very firmly at the back of her mind, but seeing her younger sister shiver with delight, and her eyes sparkle, Jane knew more had happened in Derbyshire than Elizabeth had been brave enough to communicate both in her letters and even now, when they were face to face.

"Elizabeth, tell me." Jane spoke earnestly, and her look captured Lizzy as she could see some topic of import concerned her sweet face. "Do you think he is still in love with you?"

Lizzy stopped; her sister's question perfectly matched her own, but Elizabeth did not know the answer and this she told her sister. "I do not know what he was two days ago." She laughed as she said this, but now frowned, as though her words came as a surprise. "All I know is that now he . . . he is . . . I . . . I am in love with him."

Jane's eyebrows shot up and she laughed. "Lizzy! You are _in love _with him? I am surprised."

Lizzy shook her head. "No, indeed you are not. You cannot be. I have spent a night with my Aunt Gardiner fending off suggestions of my having an intimate understanding with Mr Darcy. She is convinced he will propose to me."

"Then she thinks he loves you?" Elizabeth replied that she did not wish to say either way, but that it was probable her Aunt thought so, as she had noticed their behaviour to one another. "Then he must, Lizzy." Jane paused. "But has he told you? Has he told you he cares for you?"

Elizabeth, for a moment, debated whether to relate to her sister this next piece of information, but she could not bear the thought of her dearest Jane doubting Mr Darcy's affections for her. "There was no need for him to tell me anything." Jane expressed confusion. "We kissed."

Jane was aghast, but a slight smirk played at the corner of her lips. "What?" She said, as delicately as she could manage.

"He asked to court me, and I said yes. Then he sat next to me, and he kissed me . . . and then we kissed . . ." Lizzy paused thinking that she was losing the memory of his lips on hers, ". . . there was no need for words . . . it was the most eloquent silence."

* * *

Having survived her sister's searching interview on a considerable high note, Elizabeth felt in more of a state when she laid eyes on Mr Darcy than ever before, as she knew when she looked at him, or talked to him that she conversing with a man with whom she was very deeply in love.

Fortunately, the evening was quiet, and required no particular effort on anyone's part. They had spent the evening in quiet pursuits, the ladies occasionally requested to perform, and Elizabeth was glad of the opportunity to talk alone with Mr Darcy when she saw him smile at her as he joined her on the balcony.

The lady spoke first, testing her nervous voice and finding it to be quite undetectable. Thinking quickly, she decided to focus on a subject with which neither of them would feel uncomfortable. "Miss Darcy is a remarkable performer."

"She is proficient and I encourage her." Mr Darcy turned to Elizabeth and saw her shiver. "I am sorry. You must be cold, shall we go back?"

"No, no, thank you. I was warm inside." He nodded and turned back to face the park, now covered in shadows and the forests almost invisible.

"I hope you look forward to the opera, Miss Bennet."

"I do, indeed. I . . . have never been."

He was visibly surprised by this and turned completely to her. "Mrs Gardiner informed me you were a regular patron of the theatre when you lived with them in Gracechurch Street." She replied this was true, but only to plays and recitals, never the opera. "Then you do not know the story of Fidelio?"

Elizabeth smiled wryly. "I must confess I do not, nor do I speak German. I am afraid I do not compare to the standards of your six accomplished women." To her surprise, she was relieved when he laughed, something she had heard much more of since their impromptu meeting.

"Indeed you do not." He stated flippantly, making her eyes widen in shock. "You are above them."

* * *

As the date for the theatre had been set for the next evening, Miss Darcy took her close friend to her seamstress in Lambton in the morning, accompanied by Mr and Mrs Gardiner who had promised their nieces new gloves. Mr Bennet insisted on accompanying them, as both the young gentlemen had come into town with them. It was not that Mr Bennet did not trust them, but he was wildly fascinated to see his daughters and their future husbands.

"I must say, Mr Darcy, I appreciate your gesture, but I feel I am taking advantage of your kindness." Elizabeth smiled at Mr Darcy and he placed his hand on hers.

"Miss Bennet," He whispered, the reverberations in his throat sending tingles down her spine, "I understand your discomfort, but please, look what you have done with my sister. I have never seen her quite so confident, nor half so happy." They watched Georgiana on the arm of Mr Gardiner, talking away happily and smiling back at them. "I am sure it is all your own doing and I cannot thank you enough."

"I assure you, then, the theatre is all the thanks I require. It will be a wonderful evening."

"Miss Darcy, how lovely to see you . . . and you have brought friends?" They were greeted outside a shop by an older woman, who led the ladies inside. Elizabeth immediately liked this woman: she was stout and her frame was upright and matched her pleasant expression. Elizabeth felt that she might make any bad news seem less unfortunate simply with a wink. They were introduced and taken further into the room to choose their items.

The building had given Elizabeth an image of a small dark area inside. There were, however, several beautiful rooms light in colour and atmosphere and it had the comforting sense of a library. "Madame, I have never seen such a collection. How do you manage such business yourself?" The Lady gave Elizabeth a wink, which made her smile.

"Madame has very talented women on her staff." Miss Darcy said softly as they fondled the soft fabrics of silk, muslin, satin, lace and velvet, to name a few. "They are her daughters." Elizabeth raised her brow in surprise but was distracted by the Jane's entreaties to choose a style and cut.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the shop, Bingley had managed to gain a moment of privacy with Darcy, away from the prying and curious eyes of Mr Bennet. "You are showering attention on Miss Bennet, Darcy." His friend laughed. "I assume you also confessed to her: she returns your attentions."

Darcy looked up sheepishly, but Bingley noticed a slight redness in his face. "I did. You are not angry?" Bingley shook his head. "I would not consider pursuing her to Longbourn if I had not made her aware that I had attempted to make amends in the areas with which she found fault."

Bingley was surprised. "And how, may I ask, do you know the areas of your character with which she finds fault?"

"She told me herself."

"You did not ask her?"

"Indeed, no." Darcy paused, considering for a moment whether Bingley should know the reasons pertaining to his having gained such knowledge. "I proposed to her in April. Rather pathetically and with no idea as to the impropriety of my requests. She told me in no uncertain terms and with a manner that rivalled my own the whys and wherefores of her refusal."

Aghast, Bingley struggled to keep his voice down. "She refused you? I thought you were about to tell me that you had been engaged all this time." Darcy chuckled and secretly wondered to himself what might have happened had that been the case. "But I can imagine your behaviour to her and her reaction. You both have passionate natures and she seems very pleased to see the changes in you."

Darcy was glad to hear this and smiled gratefully. "Thank you. There is a very fine line between love and hate: they are both passionate feelings themselves." Bingley nodded. "I love her."

"I assume then, that you intend to propose?" Bingley reproached Darcy for the surprise in his expression: he could not deny his intention. "I would propose to Miss Bennet if she were here."

Darcy logged his comment mentally, to later tell Elizabeth. "As yet, I have only asked her if I might call on her at Longbourn, as you will her sister."

"I certainly shall."

Darcy and Bingley both were startled at the Miss Bennets' and Miss Darcy's return. "There is a beautiful collection here, Aunt." Jane addressed Mrs Gardiner as they were led out of the shop. "And Miss Darcy has exquisite taste."

The young woman blushed politely. "Miss Bennet will look stunning this evening. Madame was very helpful."

Darcy nodded. "I am pleased to hear it." Further along, when they had begun to walk in pairs, the party began to stride at their own paces and Darcy slowed their pace. "Miss Bennet?" She turned to him; her eyebrows rose in a mischievous way, because she was feeling playful and felt he had been too serious again. "I should like to request the honour of accompanying you this evening."

She laughed to herself. "Indeed, we all hoped very much that you would be there as we cannot very well go without our host." He looked flushed and embarrassed at this and she took pity on him. "I am only teasing you, sir. I should very much enjoy your arm tonight." He smiled at her and she felt very strongly that had they not been in public, he would have kissed her hand. "Although I do not think I can rival the beauties of your society."

"Nonsense," He chuckled in a way she had never heard before. "Miss Bingley knows naught of which she speaks." She was amused that he should mention Miss Bingley in such a way to her and they each continued to tease until the hour came when they were to return home.

* * *

The evening light cast magnificent shadows over the polished floors of Pemberley and Elizabeth sat excitedly at her dressing-table, for once allowing herself to think that she did look beautiful.

The maids had bustled about her head for fifteen minutes in the soft candlelight, brushing, plaiting, twisting, pinning and curling to achieve for whatever reason, this particular style. They took from the fashion plates in Paris and London apparently and despite Elizabeth's violent protests that she did not want to be made up, they ignored her and carried on.

Now, looking in the mirror she was silently glad that they had made such an effort because tonight, Mr Darcy could be glad that he had a lady on his arm that rivalled the best of his class. She supposed that was her maids' intentions.

"Miss, should you like to put on your dress now?" Elizabeth responded that she would, and smiled at the young woman's colloquial accent: it reminded her of Hertfordshire. "It's pretty Miss, you'll look lovely."

"Thank you." Carefully, she stepped in, and her back was fastened. Then turning to the light, she knew she would never question the seamstresses' decision to put her in a darker colour again. She'd chosen Indian ivory lace and a shorter cut of the cuff than Elizabeth was used to, but it complemented her. "Thank you."

She smiled. "I think it is your own doing, Miss, but you're welcome." Elizabeth then turned to her bedside table and plucked a yellow flower from its stem, placing it in her hair. Affectionately touching the accompanying note again, she put on her coat and left.

In the music room, the gentlemen waited on their ladies in the archetypal manner: several of them checking their watches anxiously before being reminded that the ladies were in fact not late at all. Mr Bingley in particular was excited to have the chance to sit next to his own lady, and since his frank conversation with Darcy he felt himself entirely secure in his affections, and had only to win back her own.

After some time, however, Mr Hurst could no longer stay his tongue and grunted to Darcy: "I hope you do not intend to allow Miss Darcy a new gown every time she goes to the theatre otherwise we shall be here for a fortnight."

Despite being highly embarrassed and angry at the suggestions in Mr Hurst's statement, Darcy did not let it show and spoke in a calm and reasonable tone. "I should like to point out that you spent two hours choosing a new coat." He laughed and knew Mr Hurst would not mention it again, considering he preferred to fall asleep at the theatre.

Distant voices from the stairs called grateful attention from the gentlemen, who rose and waited to greet the ladies, each of whom was appropriately well-dressed and complimented accordingly. Elizabeth was, momentarily, disheartened that Mr Darcy made no particular compliment to her, but took comfort from the remembrance that he was not a loquacious man and from the weight of her arm on his.


	4. The Highest Happiness on Earth

Author's Note: I do not own, nor do I have any claim over the characters or creations of Jane Austen. Okay, this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for your reviews and support - it keeps me going! xxx

* * *

"_**The Highest Happiness on Earth is Marriage" – William Lyon Phelps"**_

The party were seated in the Darcy's box, much to Elizabeth's amazement. They sat in full view of the stage and Elizabeth was hard pressed to contain her excitement: the murmuring crowd looked expectantly towards the curtains as the last patrons were seated and she twisted her programme nervously until she felt a steadying hand entwine with her own.

"You shall tear it to shreds, Miss Bennet." Mr Darcy smiled, gesturing to her ruined paper. "You shall not know what happens." Elizabeth panicked, thinking of any discussion in which Miss Bingley might inevitably challenge her knowledge of the opera.

"You shall have to help me, Mr Darcy. I know not what I am about." He replied that he doubted very much she would not grasp the action of the performers. Without warning, the light dimmed and applause ran through the audience: Elizabeth's attention was rapt.

Elizabeth identified immediately with the female soloist, Marzelline, and her expression of frustration. Though she did not understand the words, the emotions were clear for her to grasp, and Elizabeth allowed them to take hold of her completely. This woman was, apparently, singing about her lover, who was not the gentlemen who had been proposing to her at the beginning. Elizabeth prided herself on having deciphered the plot so well, and fervently hoped she was correct in her assumptions.

By the time the performers had concluded the first act, and the audience were filing out for refreshments, Elizabeth found she was the object of some scrutiny. The party had moved to the foyer and though Miss Darcy looked considerably nervous at the prospect, Elizabeth and Jane were glad to meet some Derbyshire society and it would certainly make a pleasant change from the Meryton families.

Mr and Mrs Gardiner found conversation with a couple with whom Mr Gardiner had done business, and Miss Darcy stood close to her brother and Elizabeth. "Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley," a sweet and cultured voice came turned their heads, and brought into view a young woman moving swiftly toward them. "How pleasant it is to meet you again." The lady, Elizabeth thought, was perfectly tall and handsome and unfortunately was exactly the kind of woman she could imagine marrying into the Darcy family.

"Miss Delafield," Mr Darcy gestured to Elizabeth, Jane and Mr Bennet and introduced them. "They have been my guests at Pemberley this past week."

Miss Delafield nodded haughtily and eyed Elizabeth. "I had no idea you were entertaining. We should have dropped by." Momentary confusion crossed their faces until a young man was brought over, and found to be Miss Delafield's elder brother with whom she and her mother had been touring the coast during the summer.

Speaking clearly, the gentleman was revealed to be a well-educated man, if perhaps slightly pretentious, and it made Lizzy smile when she thought how very much he reminded her Mr Darcy when they had first met. "Well then, Miss Elizabeth, and how do you like Pemberley? I am sure Darcy has provided his guests with only the best."

His manner contained something of an unsavoury connotation which Elizabeth did not like. She would have passed it off merely as an unfortunate result of his surrounding society had she not felt Mr Darcy tense and seen his expression turn sour. "Indeed he has, sir. I am very impressed with Pemberley, and Miss Darcy and I have become close friends."

The couple looked surprised at this, and Elizabeth thought perhaps she saw Miss Delafield about to speak, before her brother silenced her. "Darcy I did not realise you were so well acquainted with these young ladies." Jane nudged her sister, and Elizabeth turned to see her father wearing the same expression as Mr Darcy. "Perhaps then they are also acquainted with your own family." Confused, but curious, Elizabeth saw Mr Delafield bring a very unwelcome figure through the crowd.

Not one member of the party standing in astonishment wished to acknowledged the Lady now before them; it was Mr Bingley who voiced it. "Lady Catherine," He bowed to her, "I did not realise you would be in attendance this evening. How wonderful it is to see you."

His bright tone convinced Lizzy that the situation was not cause for alarm; though Lady Catherine brought forth unpleasant memories, she had seemed to like Elizabeth and the sweet nature of her sister and playful nature of her father told her that at least the conversation would be interesting.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, how is it that you come to be here?"

Elizabeth smiled, widely, ensuring the party could see she was not at all disconcerted by the obvious attempt to flutter their calm. "I was touring the Lakes with my Aunt and Uncle. Mr Darcy happened to be home when we visited Pemberley."

Lady Catherine seemed mildly impressed that she had fairly wealthy relatives. "I have no doubt you are very impressed with my nephew's estate." Elizabeth nodded. "It is a grand house which we fully intend to expand." Elizabeth blushed heavily at this, and again felt Darcy tense next to her. What an offence it must have been to him to be told what the intentions for his own estate were.

Before any member of the group could reply with a witty retort, three short, loud bells were rung, signalling that the entr'acte was to begin in three minutes. Mr Delafield guided his own ladies to their seats, and Mr and Mrs Gardiner returned to walk back to their own with their host. Emotions were running high through Elizabeth, as she realised that the jealousy she had felt towards Miss Delafield had come from the same place in her heart as had her declaration of love. Lady Catherine's reminder of Mr Darcy's position sent her heart falling as the second act began, and she resumed her guessing game.

Unfortunately, by the end of the play, emotional and atmospheric assumptions were insufficient. She was struggling to follow the story and each new entrance confused her more, despite the beautiful music. On stage were two familiar characters, who had never been together in the opera before, but who appeared to know one another and were perhaps married. Elizabeth was trying very hard not to show confusion in her expression, but there was one perceptive gentleman who was not fooled.

Mr Darcy leaned in and placed her hand reassuringly in his. "Shall I translate, Miss Bennet?" His breath tickled her, and she almost giggled. Not trusting herself to turn and face him, she nodded. "Florestan and Leonore are married." Elizabeth congratulated her powers of deduction. "This is the first time we have seen them onstage, so it is a powerful love duet. O unnamed joy, O endless joy, they sing."

Elizabeth saw the sentiment expressed in the song, and knew he meant to explain that what it expressed were those words he could not express to her, himself. This time, she possessed the courage to face him, and turned slowly and discreetly. They were eye to eye, and his look could have held her attention forever, the performers onstage and the swell in the music suddenly far in the recesses of her mind.

Elizabeth grateful to Mr Darcy for his having directed her understanding of Fidelio, but neither one paid much attention to rest of the opera. The possibility of Miss Bingley's paltry attacks and Lady Catherine's interference might have crossed the lady's mind, had she not had much better thoughts with which to occupy herself. She remained comfortably in her seat, his thumb gently grazing the back of her hand.

* * *

"A performance that left much to be desired, I think." Miss Bingley's frosty tone could be heard by Elizabeth as she left her room for the morning meal. Having been told, much to her dismay, that she would be perfectly able to travel as her concussion had gone, Elizabeth sought to make the most of her remaining day and could not help but disagree emphatically with the lady's cold remark.

"I thought it was wonderful, brother." Miss Darcy spoke quietly to her brother, and received his thanks. Her comment which had been intended merely as a sign of gratitude was taken, however, taken as a sign of analytical weakness by Miss Bingley.

"Miss Darcy, I cannot believe that you, of all young ladies would call that a wonderful performance." She said with a scoffing laugh. "Perhaps other ladies who are not quite so accomplished as you may make a weak comment," This said whilst Elizabeth and her Aunt sat down, "but you must have recognised the faults in the music."

"I am sorry to have wasted your evening, Miss Bingley." Darcy spoke lightly, and his hint was lost only on his intended target, who suggested he demand a refund. Even following a subtle reprimand from her brother, the lady continued.

"Perhaps it was your concentration on such fine points of the performance that ruined the evening for you." Elizabeth said confidently, after Miss Bingley had listed the fine details in which the opera had been let down. "It may have been better had you been more willing to let the performers draw you in."

"I am not so gullible." Miss Bingley replied, avoiding acknowledging Elizabeth.

"Tis not gullible, it is the point of the theatre." Elizabeth replied proudly, winking at Georgiana and causing her brother to laugh.

Miss Bingley raised her eyebrow. "That is a very profound comment, considering you, Miss Eliza have never been to the opera before last evening."

"That is enough, Caroline." Elizabeth was surprised to see Mr Bingley adopt quite so strong a tone with anyone. "Mr Darcy was very kind to indulge us with such an evening and I am inclined to agree with Miss Darcy, it was wonderful."

"That is an excellent notion, Mr Bingley." Mrs Gardiner said, looking at the party. Then, looking outside she said: "What beautiful weather. I suggest a walk, who will join me?" Almost the entire party volunteered to enjoy the sunshine, even Miss Bingley's sour expression vanished somewhat, and Mr Darcy suggested a game of rounders.

The equipment was set out, and the men bolstered into their positions. The younger gentlemen were more easily persuaded and stood up both in an effort to impress the ladies and to benefit from competition and exercise. The elder men joined if only to give the opportunity for some games to their friends.

Jane and Elizabeth delighted in watching the game, as it had been their misfortune to have only witnessed one before in Hertfordshire, and they were too young and had not the patience to observe the rules and the tactics of the players. Now, however, it was the very players that held their attentions.

"I remember my brother played this game often when I was younger, with his friends." Miss Darcy smiled, sitting under a parasol. "They were so competitive; it often became nothing more than a brawl."

Laughing, Mrs Gardiner patted the girl's arm. "I am not surprised, it is a favourite pastime of the boys in Derbyshire; the cold weather lasts longer, and they need a good run to keep themselves warm if they wish to be outside. Occasionally, there were not enough boys to make up a team."

"Oh dear, I can imagine the disappointment." Miss Darcy replied.

But the lady laughed and shook her head. "Perhaps, until the boys realised that certain young ladies were just as good as sports as they were." This was said cheekily, and Lizzy and Jane watched Miss Darcy's scandalised reaction, as they had heard this story many times before.

"Brother!" Miss Darcy called to him as he returned to set out another post. "Do not be concerned should one of your players have to sit out, for Mrs Gardiner here is quite proficient in the game herself. She played in her girlhood."

"Indeed, that is a great comfort. I am sure Mrs Gardiner would be a great asset to our team." Mr Darcy winked at Lizzy, and kissed her hand, before returning to the field.

Several amiable games were played, and at length Elizabeth found herself walking quite alone, which at this moment she preferred, towards the drive at the side of the house where Mr Darcy had caught her before she had run off. She smiled at fortune as it had prevented her leaving and allowed her to enjoy the company of the remarkable master of Pemberley.

Unfortunately, this moment was not to be remembered fondly. Suddenly, she found upon her the most enormous carriage, and as it drew near she discovered the passenger to be none other than Lady Catherine. Thinking it would be rude to run and fetch Mr Darcy and knowing herself to be perfectly capable of entertaining the Lady until he arrived, Elizabeth stood where she was and made ready to greet her.

The great Lady descended, eventually, and, espying Elizabeth, begged an audience with her and they began to walk about the grounds, though Lizzy subtly led them closer to their party, hoping in earnest to reach them soon. Her carriage remained at the door, and Elizabeth saw that her waiting-woman was in it. They proceeded in silence along the gravel walk that led to a copse; Elizabeth was determined to make no effort for conversation with a woman who was now more than usually insolent and disagreeable.

"How could I ever think her like her nephew?" She thought, as she looked in her face.

As soon as they entered a copse, Lady Catherine began in the following manner: "You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come."

Elizabeth looked with unaffected astonishment. "Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam. I have not been at all able to account for the honour of seeing you here."

"Miss Bennet," replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, "you ought to know, that I am not to be trifled with. But however insincere you may choose to be, you shall not find me so. My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness, and in a cause of such moment as this, I shall certainly not depart from it. A report of a most alarming nature reached me two days ago. I was told that not only your sister was on the point of being most advantageously married, but that you, that Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would, in all likelihood, be soon afterwards united to my nephew, my own nephew, Mr. Darcy. Though I know it must be a scandalous falsehood, though I would not injure him so much as to suppose the truth of it possible, I instantly resolved on setting off for this place, that I might make my sentiments known to you."

"If you believed it impossible to be true," said Elizabeth, colouring with astonishment and disdain, "I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far. What could your ladyship propose by it?"

"At once to insist upon having such a report universally contradicted."

"Your coming here, to see me and my family,'' said Elizabeth coolly, "will be rather a confirmation of it; if, indeed, such a report is in existence."

"If! Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourselves? Do you not know that such a report is spread abroad?"

"I never heard that it was."

"And can you likewise declare that there is no foundation for it?"

"I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship. You may ask questions which I shall not choose to answer."

"This is not to be borne. Miss Bennet, I insist on being satisfied. Has he, has my nephew, made you an offer of marriage?"

"Your ladyship has declared it to be impossible."

"It ought to be so; it must be so, while he retains the use of his reason. But your arts and allurements may, in a moment of infatuation, have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. You may have drawn him in."

"If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it."

"Miss Bennet, do you know who I am?" Elizabeth acknowledged her position only with a slight nod. "I have not been accustomed to such language as this. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns."

"But you are not entitled to know mine; nor will such behaviour as this, ever induce me to be explicit."

"Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter. Now what have you to say?"

"Only this; that if he is so, you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me."

Lady Catherine hesitated for a moment, and then replied. "The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of his mother, as well as of her's. While in their cradles, we planned the union: and now, at the moment when the wishes of both sisters would be accomplished in their marriage, to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world, and wholly unallied to the family! Do you pay no regard to the wishes of his friends and t his tacit engagement with Miss De Bourgh? Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy? Have you not heard me say that from his earliest hours he was destined for his cousin?"

"Yes, and I had heard it before. But what is that to me? If there is no other objection to my marrying your nephew, I shall certainly not be kept from it by knowing that his mother and aunt wished him to marry Miss De Bourgh. You both did as much as you could in planning the marriage. Its completion depended on others. If Mr. Darcy is neither by honour nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is not he to make another choice? And if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?"

"Because honour, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it. Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends, if you wilfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised, by every one connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

"These are heavy misfortunes," replied Elizabeth. "But the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine."

"Obstinate, headstrong girl, I am ashamed of you! Is this your gratitude for my attentions to you last spring? Is nothing due to me on that score? Let us sit down. You are to understand, Miss Bennet, that I came here with the determined resolution of carrying my purpose; nor will I be dissuaded from it. I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment."

"That will make your ladyship's situation at present more pitiable; but it will have no effect on me."

"I will not be interrupted. My daughter and my nephew are formed for each other. They are descended, on the maternal side, from the same noble line; and, on the father's, from respectable, honourable, and ancient -- though untitled -- families. Their fortune on both sides is splendid. They are destined for each other by the voice of every member of their respective houses; and what is to divide them? The upstart pretensions of a young woman without family, connections, or fortune. Is this to be endured! It shall not be. If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up."

"Lady Catherine, in marrying your nephew, I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman; I am a gentleman's daughter; so far we are equal."

"But who was your mother? Who are your uncles and aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition."

"Whatever my connections may be," said Elizabeth angrily, "if your nephew does not object to them, they can be nothing to you."

"Tell me once for all, are you engaged to him?"

Though Elizabeth would not, for the mere purpose of obliging Lady Catherine, have answered this question, she could not but say, after a moment's deliberation, "I am not."

Lady Catherine seemed pleased. "And will you promise me never to enter into such an engagement?"

"I will make no promise of the kind." Elizabeth made to walk confidently from Lady Catherine and found she was followed. Unbeknownst to both ladies, however, was the fact that they had in fact gone further towards their party than they knew and Mr Darcy himself watched their conversation. Heat rose in his face as he listened to its progress.

"Miss Bennet I am shocked and astonished. I expected to find a more reasonable young woman. But do not deceive yourself into a belief that I will ever recede. I shall not go away till you have given me the assurance I require."

"And I certainly never shall give it. I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable. Your ladyship wants Mr. Darcy to marry your daughter; but would my giving you the wished-for promise make their marriage at all more probable? Supposing him to be attached to me, would my refusing to accept his hand make him wish to bestow it on his cousin? Allow me to say, Lady Catherine, that the arguments with which you have supported this extraordinary application have been as frivolous as the application was ill-judged. You have widely mistaken my character, if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these. How far your nephew might approve of your interference in his affairs, I cannot tell; but you have certainly no right to concern yourself in mine. I must beg, therefore, to be importuned no farther on the subject."

Elizabeth stepped forward quickly, not realising the hot tears that threatened to spill from her eyes had already begun to run down her face. It seemed to her that as she stepped out of the copse, Mr Darcy appeared from nowhere and his expression told her he heard everything. Elizabeth, not wishing to remain in the company of two people who would soon find her own presence entirely distasteful, ran from his side, ignoring his protests and wandered further into the park.

The discomposure of spirits which this extraordinary visit threw Elizabeth into could not be easily overcome; Lady Catherine, it appeared, had actually taken the trouble of this journey from Rosings, for the sole purpose of breaking off her supposed engagement with Mr. Darcy. She was mortified at what he might have heard, and what she must now be telling him. All the reminders of her family's weaknesses and the embarrassment her name must cause next to his must convince him of her unworthiness. No matter what assurances he might have made, she knew that the respect he must hold for his own family would outweigh anything he felt for her. She felt saddened as she thought that she might never see him wink at her, or feel his kiss on her hand.

"Miss Bennet!" A voice that made her heart jump up into her throat came from behind her. Mr Darcy had clearly followed her, but she saw no sign of his Aunt. "I see you are confused. She has gone."

Elizabeth nodded and looked around for somewhere to sit, eventually resting on a bench and giving into her tears. Mr Darcy was unaware she shared his feelings of mortification, but he sat next to her, unwilling to leave her alone when she was so distressed. "Miss Bennet, you must allow me to apologise for my Aunt's rudeness. She had no right to come here and make such accusations against you." Elizabeth stopped, and turned to him, wondering very much why he apologised to her. "I must ask for your forgiveness in that respect, and for overhearing your conversation."

Unable to contain herself, Elizabeth smiled and began to laugh. Mr Darcy, of course, was very perplexed and knew not what to say or do, he only delighted in the knowledge that she seemed no longer unhappy. "I am sorry," she said, "I do not mean to trivialise your sentiment. Of course, if you wish it, I shall grant you forgiveness, but I tell you it is not necessary. I only hope you do not think ill of me." He returned her happy expression and she gestured to her drying tears as she wiped more away. "My tears are superficial, and a response which is the ill-fated result of living in a house full of women. I was merely affronted by her Ladyship; she can be quite brash."

Darcy scoffed and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it. "I offer my hope that you will not think ill of me." Elizabeth shook her head slowly, and smiled, thanking him for bringing her father and her sister, and for every kindness he had shown her. "I see the intimacy between my friend and your sister . . . I should not have concluded quite so rashly."

"Perhaps not, but it has all, in its own way, come to the right ending. I must remind you of your promise to forget all that happened in April." He said that he did recall it, and would endeavour to forget, inviting her to walk with him.

Due to the length of his stride and the quickness of her step, the couple soon outpaced the others and Elizabeth found she was in another beautiful spot: the vast parkland was spotted with blooming cherry trees and provided several shaded areas under which some benches had been placed.

"This park never ceases to amaze me, Mr Darcy. You must be so proud."

He smiled and guided them around one of the trees. "I am indeed. I am glad you like it." She replied that she did very much and would be sad to leave the next morning. "I feel I cannot let you leave. You and your Aunt and Uncle have been such a pleasure: I do not believe I have seen the house so vibrant since your arrival."

"I think you mean to reference my fainting episode, but that was not such a successful arrival." She answered, blushing slightly and sitting on the cool stone. "Although I must say, my expectations of our journey here uncommonly improved when we met."

He nodded, but said no more and did not join her. Had she not known him better, she would have labelled his expression as one of discontent and awkwardness. Now, she could see the humour in his eyes and knew the sly smile on his face meant he was happy and it settled her own racing heart.

Darcy was comparatively _unsettled_. Running over through his mind were the words '_my wife and I expect you to make your intentions towards Elizabeth clear.'_ His mind flashed momentarily back to his first humiliating proposal: an episode he did not wish to repeat. He knew that if she refused him again, he would never darken her features with the prospect again. "I sincerely hope you enjoyed the performance."

"Yes, I must thank you again."

"Think nothing of it."

"No." She said, firmly. "I most certainly will not."

He laughed. "You are as stubborn as ever, Miss Bennet. How will I ever change your mind on any subject?"

Dryly, she said, "Soft persuasion?" She stood and wandered around the trunk, reaching to pick blossoms from their branches. "I only appear to be stubborn because your arguments are not strong enough to convince me. You must improve your charisma, Mr Darcy."

Following her, he watched her play with the petals and counts them as she picked them off, and they fell to her feet. After a short pause, her companion spoke as she came around again to face him, "You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever."

Elizabeth was too much surprised to speak immediately; she could not think that he would have asked her again after such a time and only a day before they were due to leave. Quickly, she encountered his eye and saw all the feeling there she had hoped to encounter for many weeks now. "My feelings," she breathed, "my feelings are . . . I am ashamed to remember what I said then. My feelings are so different. In fact, they are quite the opposite."

Their expression were so lifted by her acceptance, that it was some time before either could address the other coherently. Instead of conversation, which seemed out suddenly out of place, he drew nearer to her and, taking the flowers from her hand, he slid them into her hair so that her hand might be free for him to hold. As for Elizabeth, her sensibilities told her that in this particular situation, it might be appropriate for him to take liberties with her, such as placing his hand on her neck, and one on her back, so he might draw her in.

Elizabeth's breath came in short, heavy bursts. She felt her own arms on his chest, and she was very light-headed, holding fast to his shirt for support. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she had in the small copse, when he was close to her and felt his lips quietly touch her own and press against them. They were kissing and Elizabeth and Darcy soon were lost in their own passions; they kissed again. Elizabeth realised it was an not an expression of any kind of wanton behaviour, but a perfect end to their summer romance and a predilection to that happiness in marriage, the highest on earth.


End file.
